kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctified Citadel
Sanctified Citadel is a world that is visited in Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity. It is the first world visited by Alexis LaReine, the second world visited by Anthony DiNotte, and the third world visited by Lily Marina. Story When Alex first arrives in this world, she finds herself amidst a colorful city readying itself for the Feast of Fools. On her way through the city, she comes across a pair of soldiers harassing a young girl. In a scene of admirable valor, Alex puts the hurt on them. The girl is later revealed to be Esmerelda the Gypsy, who then joins Alex in her search of the town. When the Feast of Fools starts, Alex is dressed up as a cancan girl for her part in the festival, while Esmerelda is the main attraction. The good times end, though, when Quasimodo is crowned the King of Fools. Judge Claude Frollo orders both Quasimodo and Esmerelda taken into custody, and secretly orders the Unversed to attack. This sparks a survival battle which ends when Esmerelda pulls a vanishing trick and Quasimodo is escorted back to the cathedral. Alex slips away quietly, hoping her new friend is okay. Anthony arrives inside the cathedral just as Esmerleda arrives. He watches as Frollo tries to have her arrested, but Captain Phoebus informs him she has claimed sanctuary. Infuriated, Frollo leaves, but posts guards at every door. Anthony wanders off and runs into Quasimodo, who at first tries to flee, but then recognizes the Keyblade from when Alex was in this world and loosens up. They help Esmerelda escape, but then Anthony must hide while Frollo interrogates Quasimodo. When Frollo leaves, Anthony and Quasimodo go to the roof to try and climb back down, but are met by none other than Cleo. After a grueling battle, Anthony must leave, but wishes Quasimodo luck on his rescue mission. Lastly, as Lily shows up, she finds herself in an old Graveyard, where she witnesses Quasimodo and Phoebus opening the entrance to the Court of Miracles. As she follow them down, she falls back when she notices that some of the skeletons are moving. This ends up saving her from being ambushed by the gypsies, who then capture Quasimodo and Phoebus so that they can be taken to "trial". Lily follows close behind, but doesn't notice that she herself is being followed. In the Court of Miracles, she stops the two from being killed, and when her trustworthiness is called into question, Esmerelda vouches for both Lily and the other two. Frollo bursts in and arrests all the gypsies, as well as Lily, Phoebus, and Quasimodo. When Esmerelda is sentanced to death, Lily uses her Keyblade to unlock the cages she and the others are being kept in. Quasimodo swings in at this point, but Frollo summons the large Unversed boss, Inquisitor, to deal with them. After Lily uses the Reaction Command Liberation, Quasimodo leaves and it becomes a one-on-one fight. After winning, Lily witnesses Frollo try to kill Quasimodo and Esmerelda, but he falls to his death when the gargoyle he's standing on becomes an Unversed and subsequently falls off the cathedral. Areas *'Festival Grounds' - A wide expanse where people can hold public events. During the Feast of Fools, colorful tents and stages fill the area *'Cathedral: Main' - The main hall of the cathedral. Pew run from the back to just before the altar, and in small alcoves in the four corners are statues of different important people *'Cathedral: Bell Tower' - The attic area where Quasimodo lives. Miniatures and mobiles made of stained glass can be found all around the area *'Cathedral: Spires' - The rooftops of the cathedral, with a walkway between the two. Tall spires tower even higher than the rooftops *'Graveyard' - A creepy graveyard on the outskirts of town. A false tomb opens up into the Catacombs *'Catacombs' - A tunnel filled with skeletons and dank water that is closely guarded. It leads directly to the Court of Miracles *'Court of Miracles' - A cavernous hall decorated with colorful banners and tents that plays host to the gypsies *'City Square' - The main square of the city where public demonstrations are held Enemies Note: Enemies in Bold are bosses. Heartless *Shadow *Soldier *Air Soldier *Large Body *White Classical *Purple Goth Unversed *Flood *Scrapper *Bruiser *'Inquisitor' *'Cleo (Boss)' Somebodies *Guardsman A *Guardsman B